


Danger of the deep

by Whiplash_thunderstorm



Category: Trolls World Tour
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst, Asperger Syndrome, Blood and Injury, Bondage, Children, Fear, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Male Homosexuality, Mpreg, Newborn Children, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Rape, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sharing a Bed, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 16,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiplash_thunderstorm/pseuds/Whiplash_thunderstorm
Summary: Retry at an evil trollex and synth love story with branch.
Relationships: Branch/King Trollex, Branch/Synth, Dj/Bliss Marina
Comments: 40
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Branch studied himself in the mirror before he set off to work that day. His brilliant blue skin and bright purple hair looked flawless. He had on some new clothes to Poppy's advice. He now wore a white shirt under a leather brown vest. His tattered shorts were traded for a new pair of black pants. After regaining his colors poppy and the twins convinced him it was time for a wardrobe make over. It was all very new to him still as he pulled out a whit scrunchy and put up his hair. He had some work that needed to be done in the woods. But before he could do that he checked for the third time on his passenger. An egg with blue coloring sprouting from the bottom was nestled tightly. Another big change in his life, he was gonna be a father soon. Seeing his egg was okay he left the safety of his bunker. 

Synth peered above the water to the forest line infront of him. Ducking bellow the waters surface he turned to his troops. With of a wave of his hands and a flash of light they dispersed. He was left to himself as he once again broke the surface. He was given direct orders and he did not plan to fail them. He flew through the unfamiliar landscape as he scoped out the forest floor. They were on the hunt for the elusive Pop trolls. Centuries of silence and being buried inside the dense forest was beyond mystery. 

Branch was humming softly as he swayed with the melody in his mind. He was looking for a water dew drop rose for Flora. He didn't grow it at home for it didn't really have any use. However there was a raise in demand for it after one of Guy's photo shoots. They grew by the river and in the light it looks like it was made of water itself. They were pretty rare however, it took him awhile to find one for Guy. However he read about a bunch of them growing down stream a bit far from the village. He was walking by the river bed with a basket in hand as he slowly hiked. He needed to do this more often, hopefully soon with a little companion.

"I hope they like would like the outdoors as much as I do..." 

When he finally found them he thought it was a a fork in the stream. They were beautifully fully bloomed and danced in the sunlight. He sat his basket down as he got to work carefully picking each rose. Each one he was closely examining as he held them to the sun. He could clearly see what the fuss for them was. Any angle you hold it, it looked like moving water glistening. They had a nice smell too, it was like pure river water and forest. Branch came across one that was absolutely gorgeous in his eye's. 

Synth kept his eyes firmly infront of him as he locked his focus onto the sight. It was a troll no doubt but not just any a pop troll. This was his first time seeing one up close and it stuck with him. They were kinda like the rock trolls but softer in a way. There ears were rounded and color wise was far brighter. There hair looked much softer and they also seemed to have no physical defense. No claws, wings, fangs, weapons, or anything that could even make them come close to threatening. He watched in awe as the trolls ear flicked in his direction. He quickly hid dimming his glow as much as possible while keeping them in sight. He caught sight of baby blue eyes looking around while holding a rose. He then watched the troll gingerly place the flower into his hair and slightly smiled.

"He would make the ocean jealous...." 

Synth felt himself blush at his own words why would he say that?!


	2. Kidnapping

Synth took in a long breathe as he regathered himself quickly putting aside his thoughts. He could admire from afar some other time right now he had a job to do. He looked back once more to see the troll was back to picking the flowers. The troll reminded him of King Trollex in a way with how he worked. Quite, focussed and efficient always efficient. However this troll had a peaceful aura around him as he hummed. Synth was carefully making his way over to him when he had to halt. When he saw the troll reach into his hair as gingerly as to when he placed the flower. To his surprise the troll had pulled out an egg. 

"He's a father...." 

Synth thought as the troll most likely then had a wife or mate. At that thought he felt his stomach churn painfully. He didn't know why but he continued as he brushed the feeling off. Right when he was about to reach the troll he was spotted. In one quick motion he had found himself on his back and the blue bea- troll on the run! He needed to stop comparing them to a blue beauty before it cost him big time. If they got away the whole pop troll genre would know. 

"Get away from me!" 

Branch cried as he ran away from the village and further into the woods. What if it had followed him back to the village? What even was it and why was it sneaking up on him? Of all the trolls in the world why did he seem to draw the short stick of fate. The troll was purple and had aquatic features as far as branch could see. They had gills, webbed fingers, and tail fins! Was this some kinda water monster that he hadn't known about? Or another species that lived in the forest like the party crashers. 

"Hel-!" 

Branch was tackled to the ground mid cry and was winded from impact. Synth felt bad that he had done it that hard when he realized how small the troll was.   
But he was surprised however that even pinned down they had kept struggling. 

"L-let go of me!" 

Branch fought as he felt the adrenaline coarse through hus body. The hand clamped around him like Iron cutting off his air. The attacker's skin was odd as it felt like it had scales but was allot smother. Finally after a good few minutes of struggling Branch passed out after Synth had chocked him. 

"He's pretty light weight...." 

Synth declared to himself as he bound his prey's hands and feet. Remembering what his hair could do he bound it into a tight bun. Once he had gagged him he picked him up and carried him bridal style with one arm. He looked down at him again and again to see his capture in his arm. The bruise on his neck had started showing his clothes were a bit messy now. He also couldn't help but admire the sleeping face. He carefully dug his fingers into his hair and pulled out the trolls egg. Looks like he had won the little bet.

"Whomever finds the most pop trolls is Synth's favorite!"

One of his troops had called out having then everyone agree to it.


	3. King

Branch woke up to his throat and chest throbbing in pain. The inside of his mouth felt like cotton as his wrist and ankles burned. His hair was unresponsive when he tried to flex it. He shivered from the coldness of the floor as he laid there awake. The room was dark so he carefully made his hair glow. As his glow intensity grew the more trolls he realized were here. He seen them all before but didn't really know them. He then remembered his egg. What had happened to his egg? He scrambled and struggled to his knees bringing his hands to infront of him. He quickly looked and dug into his hair in vain. He felt himself start to tear up when he couldn't find it. However he gave a shout of pain as bright lights blinded him. Before he was even able to see he felt someone grab him. They then harshly dragged him out of the room. Once his vision had cleared he was brought to a room. Not just any room but one with a more than obvious throne. The troll who had brought him here then forced him to his knees as he heard other's. He heard struggling as he tried to turn to see only to have his face grabbed. The troll harshly tore a gag from his mouth and went to his ear. 

"If you act out of turn when the King is here your fish food got it!" 

Branch nodded as he quickly put his head down. Holly macaroons he was gonna die, he was definitely gonna die here. The guard seemed pleased with him as he went behind him. He didn't dare turn to face the newcomers as they too were forced to there knees. However he must have been the only one who had been gagged as the others voiced distress. 

"Get your hands off me! What's going on? Where are we?" 

Branch heard about 5 other's as they all went about asking questions. That was until he heard a cry of pain. Another harsh sound followed soon after with another thunderous blow. He soon heard crying as another guard soon began barking out threats. 

"Keep up with your behavior and you'll be fine." 

The guard looked down on the blue troll on his knees. He loved seeing that he had seemingly already learned his place. Quietly trembling on the ground with his eyes shut tightly. Suddenly another door seemingly burst open as everyone went silent. Branch looked up slightly only to look back down. The biggest troll he had ever seen had met eyes with him. They were tall and broad with a deep blue skin color. Behind him was a large black cloak with a toxic green inside. The same green as the eyes that had surely met his. 

"You Freaks where are we!"

Utter silence left filled the room as branch felt his breath hitch from the trolls voice from far down the line. He paled as he saw a black cape grace his vision. It was all to quiet for what felt like an eternity. Then a ear splitting cry was met with a sickening sound. The sound of flesh being torn apart as blood was spilt. If branch wasn't crying before he was crying now. Panic and fear was all that was being pumped through his veins. His blood had long since gone cold and froze up. He didn't even get to hear footsteps as the trolls could fly! He didn't even know if they continued on or had stopped? He sure as heck wasn't gonna look up to search for him. He had thought it was safe to breathe again when it happened. Blood pooled from the spot next to him sharing the same origin as the short shriek of terror. Branch held his breathe as a trident with a fresh red tip was held before him. He screwed his eyes shut as the metal took place under his chin. At the feeling of the borrowed essence of life he flinched. It wasn't the blood of his people but blood none the less. As his chin was brought up so was his eyes. He was met with the toxic green once more as it looked down on him. He felt the metal move again grazing his skin. He gasped loudly at a sharp pain in his neck. Something started to pour from his neck bleeding warmth onto his shirt. A small trickle from a small cut. The weapon was then removed to catch his attention. One of its grand teeth once painted red now had a rainbow infection.

"This one will do...--Get him ready!"


	4. Drama

It's been a week and Branch was about to go insane. He's worse than a prisoner he's a slave to all the higher powers of the techno trolls as he so graciously learned. He's been spat on and hit by soldiers and had been left to endure the King alone. Within day's the king would have killed at least 5 trolls. Branch would be there to watch him and clean the mess afterwards. The king, king Trollex had taken a liking to making him suffer. He would loved to watch him tremble in fear at each kill. But the worse was he still had no clue where his egg was! Any longer than a week of separation from parent and egg would kill the child. Any time he would try to get answers he would be ignored or hit. It was driving him mad, where was his egg? What where they doing to the egg? He was currently mopping up another pool of nightmare fuel until the door opened. In the doorway a purple techno troll in silver armor was holding a slightly pale blue egg.

Synth didn't know what had hit him as he held his head. His ears were filled with soft whimpering as he looked for the source. Not very far away on his knees trembling was the blue beauty. Doubled over softly crying and kissing the egg in his hold. The egg having returned to it's father's hold seemingly glowed as it regain its color and then some. It was now half way entirely blue, almost as blue as the sky. Synth had been given permission to keep the egg under his watch. However as the day's went by the egg progressively got worse. It got paler and paler as it got colder and colder. He finally broke and went to see if the father knew anything. 

"Synth... The egg." 

Trollex watched as Synth took the egg from the father. The blue troll begging him not to fought to keep them in their hold. Once the small struggle was over he came closer to the blue whimpering troll. Sensing his intentions the troll tried to crawl backwards. He didn't get far however as his body was soon flying. He hit the wall with a loud dull thud and a sound of pain. 

"Not only had you hit my best general but you had hit my mate."

Trollex crouched to the slump body on the floor speaking lowly. With a quick motion grabbing an ear with a harsh tug. 

"And here I thought you were oh so obedient."

Wails of pain and loud cries were heard through out the room as they echoed. Soon were nothing but agonizing cries of pain and begging. Everything was hurting and Branch just wanted his egg. Trollex watched un sympathetic as the small troll was curled up whimpering. Synth clutched the egg tighter at the sight of its father. Beaten up and bloody on the ground curled up into himself trembling. Synth felt himself uneasy as he spotted an all to familiar flower on the floor. Instead of as beautiful as running water it was as if it had ran stale as the flower slightly wilted losing a few petals. 

"Now that you learned your lesson... GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" 

Branch sat on his bed clutching his egg tighter as he cried. His body dully throbbing in various places some screaming in agony. He was allowed to keep his egg in his room but no where else. 

"At least I got you baby...." 

He gave his unborn childs egg a kiss as it glowed slightly. He could only hope that this nightmare would end soon.


	5. Distance

Branch was doing everything in his power -what little he had- to avoid the kings. Dodging and weaving them at the littlest signs that were coming. Since his time here he learned a thing or to about his captors species. While they don't necessarily walk they do make noise. Instead of footsteps they had a beating heart that played a unique tune. When the flew at fast paces a soft whistle blew by. They all also glowed bright neon colors that only got brighter or dim depending on their mood. So when an erie glow or faint beating rhythm enters the room Branch has no hesitation. He would quickly flee the room or duck and cover. For the first couple of days the two didn't notice or simply didn't care. When they did they kept trying to get close to him. Only to grow more and more aggravated as they continued to fail. Branch was now a constant nervous wreck as he kept a sharp eye out for them. Every time they tried to enter the same room now they were loud. He could hear the whistle from a mile away and their glows intense as lightning. So far today he felt like they had given up. Not once had he heard the whistle or seen a blue or purple glow. But he had let down his guard more than enough to learn not to do so. He was steadily mopping the floors as he jumped at every sound. Guards going by, shrieks and yelps, the whistle.. Branch felt his ears perk up as he instantly hid away. The low heavy whistle became louder and louder till it stopped. Branch felt his breath hitch as he curled up tighter under a library desk. Just a few paces infront of him was a blue tail with multi colored glitch patterns. Hearing a curse under the kings breathe Branch flinched harshly. 

"You little- COME OUT WORM!" 

Branch covered his face as the king yelled. They had been through this whole skit to many times. They would find the room he was in to look for him. He would call out to him wait, leave and wait at the door. Trollex left promptly as Branch waited in his spot till the beat faded away slowly. 

"You can come out now..." 

Branch flinched in shock at the voice as he heard a small chuckle. 

"I may be blind little one but I know when you're here. It is my library after all." 

The room was in fact a small library though branch struggled to understand its point. 

"King Ocean just loved books, they are a great source of knowledge don't ya think?" 

The blind old techno troll spoke to branch. Although looking slightly off in direction seemed to know exactly where he was. 

"Although the ship doesn't have any Fiction or fantasy books your welcome to look around." 

The old troll smiled as he continued to trace his fingers over the brail. A small smile graced the older trolls face as he continued.

"B-but you do know that... Im a pop troll right?" 

Branch asked quietly and uncertain as he shifted. This caused the troll to stop and frown softly. He was aware of his species the minute he heard his pitter patter footsteps. 

"And? Something I could always agree with the former king was that books were ment for everyone." 

The troll gave a small smile as he returned to trace the paper. He soon smiled happily to himself as he heard the pitter patter once more. Only to the direction of the closest bookshelf. 

Branch sat on his bed that night as he read to his egg. He kept his voice down and soft to not raise attention. He was reading a book about the creatures of the ocean. He shuddered nervously at each picture of some of the more dangerous creatures. However that was quickly discarded at the noise from across the hall.


	6. Small trust

Branch quickly held his egg tighter as he scrambled to hide it quickly. The ruckus was now clearly a group of trolls yelling. Their words muffled as they only got louder. Just at his door it had stopped after a loud and dull thud. This was followed shortly at a loud pained scream quieting them all down. Branch got up carefully after hiding his egg in his hair and the books under the bed. He didn't want the poor kind troll to get into trouble just for a few books. Branch quickly scampered to the door pressing an ear to it. He heard a pain groan as he rushed to the knob. He opened it slightly only to flinch at the sight. A young male soldier was clutching his hand as it poured blood. The rest of the group let out murmurs as they separated. One left hurriedly while the other was dragging away a troll. He didn't get a good look but he did see a pair of legs flail. There were other trolls onboard? He was brought out of his thoughts at his dilemma. Help the troll and risk punishment, or go back into the room. He took in a breathe reaching into his hair as he took a step out. The troll flinched at the sight of him as he looked back and forth between him and the bandages. After a silent struggle of will branch was gingerly tending two his hand. Whatever had happened the trolls hand had been stabbed pretty deep. Branch sat too work cleaning the wound and patching him up. Soon he was quietly wrapping the trolls hand as carefully as possible. 

Wave watched him work intently on his hand. He could easily be poisoning him or screwing his hand further. The troll was there slave after all why would he take an opportunity of vulnerability to help him? Once he had patched him up he no longer felt the pain. He flexed his fingers to then his whole hand. He still had full controll and full feeling in his hand. That blasted Rock troll really wanted to test his luck today huh? He grimaced ready to go to the trolls cell and rip them limb from limb. 

"O-oh! Does it sting? Burn? I-is the gauze to tight?"

Blue hands reached to grab hold of the bandaged limb he held in his face. To witch on reflex he raised it from the small trolls reach releasing a growl. To witch the troll flinched as he took a step back eyes never leaving the raised hand. 

"He thought I was gonna hit him..." 

Something in Waves stomach hurt at the thought as he looked at the troll. For the first time he had really looked at him shocked slightly. Beautiful blue skin was hidden by bandages, bruises, cuts and a burn. King trollex never used a blade on someone he didn't intend to let live. So he knew anything done by a blade was automatically his fellow comrades. 

Branch felt himself trembling as he was brought close to tears when two arms were brought to him. He screw his eyelids closed as he felt himself be picked up. He gasped however when he felt his back against a mattress.

"Get some sleep it's past your bedtime." 

They grumbled as the threw the blanket over the confused troll. As the shut the door his squad had came back finally with an unnecessary doctor.


	7. A death bed

Trollex staid still as he held his gaze over her. Bright hot pink skin once vibrant with life. Now laid still dim and lifeless as wires and machines kept their heart beating. Trollex quickly scoffed at himself as he felt it roll down his cheek. Why was he crying? The more tears he spends crying the more time he'll waste! She had a very little time to work with after all! And with such little time he would need all six strings. He swiftly placed a jeweled shell beside the motionless corpse as he he left. His visits were getting shorter now, he needed to focus! As much as it hurt him to part with her he couldn't stay! He had to bring their families vision to life. And to do that she would have to be there for the ride. But that future would have to wait as he smiled evilly. He had duties to attend to and one of witch involved that pop troll. The little nuisance his love had found and brought to him. The one who was infuriating to try and find! After one little rough fight the coward was hiding from him! He had just about had it with the little- so little- stuck up brat! You know what any pop troll would do! He doesn't want the honor then he'll get another one!

Synth watched with dreamy eye's as his king shifted through weapons. He could remember the day he first laid eyes on the king. It had happened so long ago actually to when he was a prince! His father had caught him staring from a distance one day. It was Synth's very first rave did he lay eye's on his lover. Yes it would be very difficult with his family name but he will marry the royal! It just so happened that his first ever KILL was that night too! They were destined to be together for ever! That little Brat didn't deserve his King or to even be a recommendation as a betrothed wife! The memory would be sickening if he didn't remember the way her blood pooled. But now wasn't the time to be kissing his love but an execution. That litte punk had hurt his precious King so dearly! It made his blood pool at the idea she was dared called a Queen. However his previous jewel hadn't told him yet what he had planned for her. But he did notice he had stopped trying to find the blue beau- blue troll. He didn't know what was up with him and that thing lately! It was like Trollex all over again, when he found out about that librarian it sent coils of rage through him. What stopped him was the troll- Tidal- was elderly and blind.  
It wouldn't be a fair fight and the old troll needed some company apparently. (And if he waited long enough time would do it for him.) He wanted to see him, felt sick seeing him hurt, and just-! Synth realized his problem but refused to accept it. He had Trollex, Trollex alone was the only one to make him whole!

Branch was walking on his way to the library a stack of books in hand. That's when he heard it the familiar falling and loud pitter patters he had dearly missed. He quickly turned around to be taken into open arms. It was some of the other trolls! He couldn't believe he had almost forgotten about them! He had bern isolated for so long he was certain they had been killed at some point! 

"Branch! Branch! Branch omg thank god! Branch I need your help please!" 

He didn't quite recognized the small group of trolls but there looks were desperate. 

"Branch please they want us to kill! Branch I can't take this let alone killing some one!" 

The let their death grip from his shirt go as they instead dug there hands in there hair. Another one took hold of his shoulder. 

"Branch please your smart! Please tell me you have an escape plan! Please!" 

The third troll he didn't see approach them came into view. They were crying as they held a more than recently amputated arm. Branch chocked on anything he could have said.

"No... But I did learn something! Stay clear from approaching techno trolls by looking out for these things!" 

Branch brought them close as he helped the wounded trolls arm. Anything he had done to put as much distance as possible between him and the kings. Before they could walk away he put a hand on the first trolls shoulder.

"Stay with me... I have an idea to help you." 

Synth was travelling through the hall looking around for the troll of his kings request. He had moved on to pick some other piece of dirt. He turned to room after room they were assigned too. One room had a surprise however for in the center looking right back at him was a blue troll. A few bruises here and there as some smaller bandages were in view. Looks like that time hiding truly had helped. 

Trollex stood infront of the broken Queen. She maybe in another life would be snarling growling at least but she was silent. Her breathe was labored as she could barely stand. She had taken away one of the few things he held dear to him. So he broke her but now, he had lost all intrest and had dragged her long enough. It was time to end this and what better way than with the thing she hated most! He turned to his lover as he entered the room. Behind him was a sight he didn't expect to see. A bright blue troll whose eyes stared straight to the floor. They walked slowly to him from a growl from synth. Odd behavior for synth, if he hadn't liked him he would be dead by now. Ignoring the aggressive behavior he handed the blue troll the knife. To witch he held gingerly in shaking hands as he looked up to the king. His face was plastered with horror and sickness at the kings face. 

At the sight of him Barb was cursing at him spitting hate towards him as if it would stop him. But to her horror the blade glisten as the king finished speaking into the trolls ears...

Branch stood in the shower of his small room as he cried. He was shaking as he held onto himself as he let the cold water run over him. He had already vomited his stomach to an empty void. He cried as the shower continued to weep with him as he watched the blood poor down the drain


	8. Oof

Branch timidly walked into the throne room of the ship. King Trollex was on his throne eye's closed as his fingers pinched his brow. He seemed stressed as Branch quietly set to work. He was assigned to clean the throne room. Usually rather empty other than at least a few trolls here and there. Branch set to work quickly cleaning the throne room. He reorganized papers mopped the floor... And got rid of the body. The more and more Trollex seemingly killed the more horrid the sight was. Branch shivered as the ac kicked on with a loud hum. If it weren't for the fact he's seen the guards shivers he would think they needed it cold. It personally made him wonder why they had it so cold? He dared a glance to the king as he observed him silently. His crown tilted slightly and his cloak was no where in sight. The king himself slightly shivered in his spot. Branch hesitantly reached for his hair. He pulled out a blanket and held it as he looked at the king. 

Trollex heard the little rodent approach him. They moved slowly and quietly in his direction. Had he known any different he would say they were gonna try and kill him. He would love to see the little speck try! Branch stopped short of the king as he looked at the fabric in his hands. Was he really going to attempt this? He carefully and slowly threw the blanket onto the king. He took a step back and blocked his face with his arm's. Nothing happened so he reluctantly lowered his arm's. The king hadn't stirred but the blanket hung at his lap. With what little bravery he had left Branch inched closer. He gently took the blanket and draped it over the king properly. 

Branch was gasping for air as he held his wrist. It had happened so fast he almost didn't process it. As he draped the blanket over him toxic green eyes latched onto him. A pair of large hands grabbed a hold of him and held him up. One closed tightly onto his throat the other on his wrist. From his wrist came a horrifying and sickening crunch. The scream was caught in his throat as he teared up. He then was slammed onto the floor just as dots started to paint his vision. 

"The next time you think you can touch me you won't have a hand to worry about!" Trollex barked at him as he glared at him.

The Kings raised voice haad the little troll scurrying away. Holding his wrist pitifully as his ear's flatten further. The king turned around to find a blanket on the floor. Tossed to the side like nothing as it dressed the floor. The king floated to it and picked it up with one hand. He stared at it for a minute before releasing a sigh. He folded the fabric and set it aside as he too then left the room. 

Synth had saw it all and was furious! The little imp had the nerve to not only approach but touch his mate! That wasn't gonna fly as he raced to catch up with the troll. He found him in his room wrapping gauze around his wrist. Shaking as he stood up to leave still holding it. Head down branch bumped into something catching him by surprise. Synth let out a feral growl as he looked down onto the troll. Branch backed up only to fall back onto the ground with a yelp. All Synth could see was red. 

Synth's vision slowly cleared as he panted softly. He stopped and stilled at the sight as his mind drew a blank. He had him against the wall by his neck. The trolls small frame hung sadly as it laid limp in his hands. Their eyes were shadowed as their head hung low. The bun had started to come undone as strands went in all directions. Rainbow colored liquid had a sickening sweet smell. It pored from the broken up small frame. Synth felt a weak pulse from the trolls neck signifying he was alive. Tear marks stained his cheeks wet as more and more blood oozed. Synth let go as he backed away slowly in horror. The limp body fell onto the floor with a dull thud. The room was torn this way and that in the struggle. Rainbows decorated corners of the room in splatters. Synth new it was all him, he had done this all for what! He felt sick as he looked at the troll once more. The unconscious face holding no resemblance to the one he had seen a month prior. Untouched skin bright and happy was now dull in lack of luster. The bright blue was now a dark navy and purple colors. Blood pooled from various injuries that he alone had caused. Bright baby blue eye's were now wet in tears as he had beat them shut. 

"Now remember sweetie! You must never! EVER hurt them! Who ever you find that makes you feel whole you protect them! No matter what!" His mother's voice warned him as it played in his head.

His heart crumbled as a small pained whine escaped their throat. He had violated his families number one rule. He felt his eyes burn and found it harder to breathe. He turned and left the room swiftly and as fast as he could.


	9. Suki

Branch felt vomit edge it's way up his throat as his body sent dull waves of pain. He felt hands on him as they gently shook him. 

"Branch?... Branch!... Please..." He recognized the voice as he pried his eyes open. 

She was blurry at first barely able to make her out. Then as his vision cleared he was able to make out her sobbing. 

"S-Suki?...-Gah! Suki is that y-you?" Branch groaned as he propped himself up on his forearm. 

"Yes! Yes it's me Branch! -snif- I thought- I thought they killed you!" The pop troll Dj cried as she looked down on the troll.

The once strong and gentle blue troll she had knew was broken. She found his egg amongst the ruins of the room and held it to her body. She helped her friend sit up and reached for a med kit from his hair. They didn't search the trolls hair for some reason but they bound them. However branch stopped her before she could pull anything out. 

"S-shut the door first... They don't know we can store things in our hair..." Branch let out a hoarse whisper as he weakly noticed the door. 

Following instructions she wobbly stood up to close the door. Branch immediately noticed she was on the verge of tears as she limped. He pulled out the med kit himself as she shut the door. Once she came back she immediately felt him inspect her.

"Oh... Suki please.. Please tell me they didn't!" Branch felt himself tear up as he got a closer look. 

Suki felt herself cry once more as she gripped onto branch.

"They wouldn't stop! B-Branch! It hurt! It hurts so much! T-they wouldn't listen I-I told them N-No But.. But...!" Suki flat out sobbing clung onto Branch as he too cried.

Branch looked at the dark bruises and bites on his friends shoulder in horror. He then realized how dangerously little female techno trolls were on the ship. With no way to tell how long the male trolls had gone without a female... He held onto Suki as she balled into his shoulder. He got up on shaking legs as he walked carefully to the bathroom. He placed Suki into the tub gently as he took his egg from her. 

"Why don't you take a bath to calm down a bit okay? Ill fix up the room so you can lie down okay?" Branch gave his friends hand a squeeze as she nodded wiping away her tears. 

Branch left the bathroom and quickly set to the room. He took off his hair restraint quickly and sat to work quickly. He had 20 minutes before the alarm built into the band went off. He quickly spent 10 minutes putting what litte furniture back and then the rest to fixing his hair. The first few day's of getting used to this was a nightmare for an alarm would go off and all he would hear would be screaming. He sat on the bed to attend to his wounds. What little herbs he had he was going to use on Suki and that was final. He might not be able to heal as fast but it'll do the same. He spent the rest of his time cleaning the room and checking on the bed. 

"Branch... Im done.." Suki knocked on the bathroom door quietly. "I.. Don't have anything to wear.." 

Branch stood up and searched his hair quickly. He pulled out some clothes he had gotten from the now vacant room's. He took out a plain white t-shirt and some gray sweat pants for her. 

Suki laid in the bed thanks to branch as he packed up his med kit. 

"I have to set to work now.. I want you to stay in here no matter what! Look out for and listen to any beat that comes near the door. If you see any color of light at the door I want you to hide." Branch explained as he sat and apple on the stool on the book's. 

Suki could only nod as she snuggled the egg. Now she could see why Branch never parted with it. Branch was on edge as he quickly walked down a familiar hallway. He turn the corner to peer in and waited. Tidal not looking up from his Braille let out a sharp short whistle. Branch quickly came in happy to see the elderly librarian. "Tidal I need some help... " Branch asked once he reached to the counter. Since he first met the kind blind troll they had been helping each other. He kept the the troll company and read him the book's that didn't have a Braille copy. Tidal let him know if any trolls came by or were in the library and lent him book's. "What is it little one?" Tidal has taken a liking to branch as a friend and was worried about him. On his way in he heard a slight falter in his friends steps. He could only assume he had gotten hurt and was most likely limping. "About... How techno troll reproduction... My friend she.." Branch couldn't bring himself to say more at Tidal's face fell. Tidal could feel his anger rise but he had to keep his cool. "We have some book's about it in the back. As for if it will work for a different species.." Tidal wave drifted off in thought as his face fell. "Thank you." Branch gave his thanks to him as he scurried back. He scan the shelves closely as he read each title. That's when he heard an all to familiar beat and Tidal tapping on the desk. Branch quickly ducked and hid under a library desk and covered his mouth. "Greetings your majesty.... What can I do for you today?" He heard Tidal as hr greeted the king as he entered. A long silence filled the little library as branch held his breathe. "Where is he..." The king spoke low in tone towards the librarian. Branch had to stop himself from panicking and to hold still. "Where is who?" Tidal asked Branch knowing all to well who he was looking for. "The little rodent that just came in here! Guard's had reported him coming this way! I can smell him close by too..." Branch shook as he heard the techno troll leader sniff the air. Branch must have underestimated how strong their sense of smell was. Was that how the kings have been finding him! "He just left I think too... The kitchen!" Tidal was a good liar. Branch heard the kings heart fade from his hearing as he heard Tidal whistle. "Thank you tidal.. But I couldn't find anything..." Branch spoke quietly as Tidal simply nodded. "Im sorry we didn't have any... Tell your friend im deeply sorry for her.." Tidal spoke softly as he ushered branch to leave. It wasn't safe to talk here an Tidal couldn't risk having branch get caught.


	10. Good news bad news

Branch and Suki sat in silence as they waited together. Suki wasn't sure what they were waiting for but it was taking to long. That's when the sound of four knocks echoed throughout the room. Branch quickly checked the door as he heard the familiar beat. Branch then open the door to let him in with a smile. 

"Suki this is Waves. He and a two other guard's have become close friends of mine. He's here to help." Branch said as he sat by Suki as Waves kept a slight distance.

Suki looked the troll up and down as she took what branch said in. 

"Tidal told me you two needed help? But I also have some news sadly." Waves said as he shifted in place as he spoke. 

Branch looked at suki and gave her hand a small squeeze as he looked back up to Waves. 

"One of the techno trolls... They've took advantage of Suki...." Branch said as he saw Waves face fall in shock. "We don't know anything about techno reproduction or how to expect if...." Branch trailed off as Suki trembled in her spot. 

Waves nodded his head as he took a seat at the far side of the bed. 

"Check for a mark, if it has been more than an hour you need to check for a mark." Waves in formed Branch as he motioned it to be on either shoulder. 

Branch quickly sat to work looking for any unusual marks. A small wave of relief came over them but they weren't out of the woods yet. 

"Hey.. What's wrong? N-not trying to be inconsiderate! But you both still look like you can carry a child?" Waves asked seeing their faces.

"There's no mark but there is a reason why pop trolls don't usually have sex..." Waves leaned in seeing even though no mark had appeared there still seemed to be fear. "There are many ways pop trolls can have a kid but they center on the partnership of the trolls. They can't have one if both of them are not ready, don't love each other, or have no trust..." Branch explained to the techno troll. 

Waves blinked in confusion as Branch then continued.

"That's the case of NON-sexual pregnancy... With sex it disregards that and its a 60 to 40 chance of pregnancy...." Branch finished as Waves sat up at the new information.

"I see... B we have some bad new though... Me, whirlpool, and riptide are being deployed to capture the country tribes string..." Waves said as Branch jaw fell at the information. 

Branch quickly gave the techno troll a hug that was quickly returned. 

"I have to go soon... I fill the other's in as we leave till then be careful..." Waves said as he then quickly had to leave the room. 

Silence fell between the trolls as Suki cried once more as she hugged branch. 

"Branch! What i-if I become p-pregnant! What i-i-!" Branch cut her off as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. 

That night was a long one as he and Suki talked that night about the situation. They talked about what they knew and plans of various situations. But most of all they laid awake in silence. Branch never releasing Suki from his arm's as he couldn't bring himself to sleep. Suki dug deeper to her friends hold as fear alo e kept her awake. Every time she closed her eyes she saw his face to her horror. He was smiling as she felt his hands on her. The cold ghost touch of the memory haunted her as the fear crawled up her spine to hide. She could hear him still as he laughed at her pleads as she held onto branch. 

Morning had came with a knock at the door as Branch got up as Suki quickly hid between a gap between the bed and the wall. Branch slowly opened the door as a list of today's task were given to him. As the techno troll left the door way Branch could here Suki's quiet whisper.

"Please be safe..."


	11. Close

Branch was in the mess hall helping out with serving the soldiers breakfast. And he was feeling a few more eye's stay on him as he went to table to table. He didn't like it not one bit even if he was back home with his hair unbound. At least in that scenario he could have quickly swung away or camouflage. But no he was in the mess hall filled in idle chatting. It was quieter than unusual it was usually allot louder. No one shouting insults at him, or cracking jokes to fill the room with booming laughter. Instead that was traded for something allot more disturbing. The room eas allot more calmer as chatter left room for silence. Was he just imagining it? Was it just his nerves playing with him? Branch silently handed out the table's plates as they snickered. He and Suki were the last two pop trolls on this ship. 

"Hey pop tart! ... Come here real quick..." Branch stilled as a techno troll called him over. 

If branch thought it was quiet before he didn't know the word for this. Dead silence filled the room as all eye's turned to him. He approached the burly techno slowly with his head down. He could feel them stare him down with a sharp tooth filled grin. Once he reached the troll he looked up at them finally.

"Y-yes sir?" Branch nervously met his eye's to wish he hadn't. 

An arm reached and pulled him closer than he would wish he'd be. Branch was now straddling the larger trolls lap as an arm caged him into their chest. Branch yelped as it happened as chuckle filled the room. Branch tried to budge only to feel a growl rumble through him from the troll. Branch whimpered in fear as he quickly stilled in fear. As he was pressed tightly into them he couldn't really see anything as he tried to turn. 

"Open up doll~" the trolls grip lessened as branch was now able to look up. 

The troll was now holding a large cup of milk to branch's face. The milk smelled of something oddly sweet as it was brought closer to his face. The troll then forced him to drink the milk as they tilted it.  
The milk tasted off as it was dumped into his mouth and spill on his face and trail down his lips. He choked on the milk as he heard chuckling from around him. 

Suddenly branch didn't feel right as he was pressed back into the troll. His head started to feel fuzzy as his face flushed. His eye's felt heavy as he couldn't focus his eye's on anything. He felt his breathing slow as another rumble shook his body. Soon his vision was hazed as he felt his body be weightless. He realized with a fuzzy mind he was moving.

Branch opened his eyes still foggy as he felt warm. He heard something as he felt something on his tummy. He couldn't move his hands he realized in confusion. What he then realized as a hand started to trail up his body. It trailed up under his shirt and rub his chest as it explored his torso. Something harsh then came at his back and the hear was replaced by the cold tile floor. He heard something as red splatters came to view across the tile infront of him. As he tried to steadied himself he felt it again. He found the warmth again as he nuzzled into it he felt so tired. 

Trollex entered the bedroom as he was greeted by Synth. 

"Uh... What do you got there?" Synth asked as he sat on the bed trying to get a better look. 

He gasped as he recognised the blue skin and ultra violet hair. As Trollex came closer he dumped the mass onto the bed. The troll was covered in bandages and bruises as he curled up into himself. Synth winced remembering what he had done to the smaller troll. 

"Do you know who had been caring to his wounds?" Trollex voice broke Synth's line of thinking as he brought his attention to his husband. 

"... No I thought he's been to the medical wing?" Synth looked up to Trollex in confusion.

"I've went there today to tell them to stop giving him treat ment only to find that they haven't." Trollex spoke as he studied the small frame. 

Capturing the pop string was fairly easy do to the kidnapping of this troll. Apparently as the day's went by the village started to fall apart. Whatever role this troll played was apparently vital to their kingdom. There were reports of their conversations over his disappearance rather than other's. Was he a doctor?

Synth pulled the little one closer to him as he flinched fron the trolls breathe. The poor troll had been drugged to gills with dragon root!


	12. Confusion

Branch stirred awake on soft sheets as the fog began to leave him. He quickly sat up from such a peaceful state however seeing where he was. The room was spacious and comfortable to the point it was obvious it wasn't his. For example this room had a window that peered into the depths outside. 

"Where under water! Holly cow I wasn't expecting that..." Branch said to himself as he quickly hoped off the bed. 

He set to fixing the bed up quickly as a thank you to whoever let him rest there. Now there came the matter of what had-! Branch suddenly recalled the events prior to this moment. Blurry flashes of his drug state didn't leave much to the imagination. He had nearly been raped if it weren't for the owner of this room! But now was the time to get out he most likely already burdened them enough. He tried the door only to find that he couldn't opened the door. To his horror the cursed metal had been locked and the peep whole was to high for him. But he could hear the hustle and bustle about on the other side of the door. He contemplated knocking on the door as he tried to think. He didn't want to be rude and dig around the room! But it looked like he would most likely have to wait for them. So he walked back to the bed and sat down upright as he waited. 

Trollex came into the room to check on his 'guest' and to see if they were awake yet. Sure enough he saw him on the bed sitting up right as he waited. He knew the imp would try to run so he locked all the doors. Once the door flew open he had there attention no trouble at all. Trollex didn't wait for him as Branch went to ask him something. He grabbed the trolls risk and dragged him into the hallways. Utter silence was shared between the two as Branch tried to keep up. They stopped suddenly at a door Branch didn't recognize as the king entered a code on a pad lock. He was practically thrown inside with the king as he took in the room. 

"Who... Who is that?" Branch asked as he approached the hospital bed.

A dull hot pink techno troll was covered in bandages as branch realized their heart beat. It was slow and faint as it beat on there chest

"This.. Is my sister... Im assuming you are a doctor of some kind? If not I would like to know who had been patching you up these past few weeks..." Trollex voice was as cold as ice and his gaze was sharper. 

Branch nodded his head as he turned back to the troll. They were currently hooked up to machine after machine. Their face was hidden under a sheet as a breathing mask was placed their as well. If she was Trollex's sister than that ment this was a princess! 

"Good... I want you to write up a diagnosis then..." Trollex spoke firmly as he stared deeper into Branch's being. 

Branch once again nodded as he sat to work reading charts and trying to make sense of some of the machines. Branch however did get to the princess's arms that was covered in bandages. He started to unravel them when he was caught by a horrid stench. This one smelled of not blood but of burnt wood and garbage. A sent he quickly recognized as he finished unraveling the bandages. Sure enough black veins traveled up their striped arms. 

"Your sister had came into contact with Black mist.. It's not contagious but can make a troll very sickly. I noticed on the charts the princess's health couldn't make progress while in hospital care. The Black mist can have this effect on preventing trolls from being able to overcome other injuries or sickness." Branch began to explain as he got a fresh bandage wrap. 

"What do we do for treatment..." Trollex asked not wanting a full on lesson about what was killing his sister.

"The treatment will take time as it will have to be done in small doses of a time. And we would have to find a Yellow stem heart drop. Their a rare flower that almost went extinct once black mist was discovered." Branch explained as he gingerly wrapped the arm back up. 

"Where do we get it then.." The kings eyes arrowed at the blue troll. 

Branch gently lad the arm to rest while he looked up at the king.

"I don't know.."


	13. Anger

Trollex eye's got dangerously dark as they narrowed at him. Branch tried to back away but within moments he was in his grasp. 

"What do you mean you don't know?!" He roared as he lifted the troll off the ground. 

Branch gasped as he instinctively reached for the King's hand as it clamped around his neck. Stopping his airflow as he flailed his legs. 

"I-I don't-!" Branch tried to plead as he chocked. 

Branch felt the hand tightened impossibly further as he was slammed into the wall. The force was brutal as he cried out from pain. Branch felt his eye's water as Trollex let out a feral growl. 

"FIRST YOU POLLUTE OUR OCEANS, LOOKED DOWN ON US FOR EONS AND NOW YOUR LIE TO ME!" The King delivered yet another slam into the wall. 

Branch cried from the pain and fear as his head started to feel light. His chest tightened and burned from the lack of air. His eye's stung from his tears and looking at the King's intensely blinding glow. The king turned abruptly as he then threw him onto the ground. With aloud slam branch hit the floor with a wail. He gasped for air as he felt the King's hands on him again.

"YOU DON'T GET TO SAY 'I DON'T KNOW'! NOW TELL ME!" The King roared as he reared back his fist. 

Branch let out a cry when a painful blow was delivered to his cheek. A dull throbbing erupted in his face as another after another came. The king was relentless as he reopened and aggravated old wounds with new ones. Beach's broken please and sobs filled the room as he shook from pain. The king stopped as Branch laid their on the cold tile sobbing. Branch felt his eye's open as a scream tore from his mouth. Branch shouted in pain as a sharp stab of pain began to throb throughout his body. The king had cut open his leg! He could only feel the unbelievable mass of pain as a warm liquid pooled down his leg. The King then dug his fingers into the cut making a loud scream fill the room.  
He cried as the pain had worsened under the abuse and sadistic pleasure of the king. 

"Now where is it!" The king loomed over him and spoke through clenched teeth.

Branch could only respond with broken sobs as he tried to get through the pain. His answer didn't satisfy him as he felt another finger enter and dig deeper. Branch screamed as loud as he could and it only fell upon deaf ear's. 

The king stood back up after he had gotten tired of it as he picked up the troll. He grabbed him by the back of the neck and only held him high enough to force him to walk on his leg. They traveled through the hallway as Branch cried as he bled and limped after the king. Branch felt his mind go numb from the pain as he was then thrown to the floor. He got up onto his elbows to cry new tears. Across from him laid still bodies that poured themselves onto the floor. Just short of them both was the remains of an egg smashed onto the floor. 

"I want this mess cleaned up immediately." Thw king said with a smile as he turned to leave. 

Branch laid in his bed as he cried stream after stream of tears. They had killed his friends and his child, and then had forced him to clean up there remains! He almost vomited again as he cried in the bed. He felt himself shake as it drain from his body as an unwelcomed feeling slipped it's way through him. He had lost his color once more as he cried that night.

That morning Branch didn't report for duty as he barricaded himself into his room. He huddled into the far corner as they tried to break into the room. Branch sat there cursing himself as he sat there weakly. 

"Trollex he still won't come out and Im starting to worry." Synth spoke as he hugged his husband. 

Trollex only grumbled it had been three whole day's since the nuisance locked himself away. 

"Fine we'll get him out..." Trollex grumbled as he woke up giving his love a kiss. 

Trollex mumbled all the way to the slaves door in anger. So what if he didn't feel guilty? They hadn't felt guilty for what they had put his people through for year's! He came upon the door angrily as he held his trident tighter.


	14. Frustration

"I fake three death's..... And he tries to kill himself? He's seen me kill others what's so special about those three!" Trollex growled as his husband's fingers undid his hair.

"Well... One was a fake death of his child...." Synth spoke lightly as he undid his loves hair. 

They had found the rodent in the corner curled up and about dead. Any blue was replaced with a dull disgusting gray. He had officially broke the little play thing with three fake deaths. But to think that little vermin search for death by another mean than his own hands! He had stopped drinking water for three whole day's straight on purpose! The whole sight fueled him in anger as he snuggled his love. 

"Now what!" Trollex was even angrier that morning as he checked the medical wing.

"He's refusing food and medicine sir..." The doctor repeated as he bowed to his king. 

First he shows him disrespect as he refuses to cone out of his room. Then he had nerve to seek mercy through a death he didn't give him. And now he had the guts to refuse medical help? He ignored the doctor as he went into the vermin's hospital room. The rodent barely flinched as he came in through the door. This only managed to enraged him further as he flung himself at the bed. Quickly he had the troll by the throat once more as he had done before. Branch simply froze in his grip as tears slipped from his eye's. 

Branch was on the floor of the hospital room as he bleed. He silently cried as he wished for death to come as he laid still. Trollex had left hour's ago and the doctors simply floated over him. He had let his friend's die and even lost his child. He didn't think he deserved to live... Why would he even want to live? Death was the only mercy he could ask fir right now as he bled out onto the floor it didn't seem that far away any more. His vision began to blur as the pain slowly numbed away. Soon he couldn't feel anything.. Not even the cold tile beneath him. Death's cold grasp has finally wrapped around him. 

Synth laid the small troll on his side of the bed as Trollex pinched his face. The troll had legally died for a whole 2 minutes! He needed the stupid brat alive yet he's met death almost twice now! If those insolent doctors couldn't do it he had to! Well he and synth had to. Synth looked down at the bandages that covered the trolls body as he laid the egg beside them. The egg glowed as it rejoiced at it's father's touch. Synth smiled at this, he always had a soft spot for children. He was about to cuddle his husband when he had stopped him. 

"As much as I hate to say it.. You have to be on the other side of him..." The king spat the words out like poison. 

The little imp could escape if he were to simply wake up first. If Synth or him were on either side he would be trapped. Synth nodded as he pushed the troll closer to the middle. Trollex grumbled as he laid beside the pathetic creature. Synth frowned as he was unable to hold his lover.


	15. Fear

Branch woke up unfortunately as he blinked as he woke up. He then noticed the bed he was on and had then recognized the sheets. He then noticed that there were two other's on the bed this time. He tried to get up only to feel a wave of pain. His leg was still messed up. He then noticed the egg in his hold, it was his yet was it? His was broken on the floor three day's ago... He cried as he held the egg as it's color grew more under his hold. As he forced himself to sit up he then took noticed two things. Those things were the kings on both sides of him. Carefully he tried to scoot down the bed. The second he made the attempt however he was met with the floor. He was met with silence as trollex got up from the bed. Nothing was said as Synth woke up and Trollex got ready for the day.

Branch was working by the princess's bed side that day. Tidal and Suki were recently freed and were free to see him. Suki currently was with him as he tended to the princess. He now was not only a slave but a full time doctor seeing he was the only one who knew Black mist. He was Happy and scared to report that he has improved her health. He was a bit anxious to meet someone directly related to trollex. 

"Hi my name is Dj Suki! I heard you were the princess of the techno trolls!" Suki caused Branch to jump from the sudden speaking.

"Who are you talking too?" Branch asked as he read off the chart.

"Her of coarse! She probably hasn't had someone talk too her." Suki explained sheepishly...

Branch looked at her and then the patient. He gave Suki a Questioning look with a raised brow. 

"She's in a medically induced coma.... Do you really think she can hear you?" Branch asked with a small smile towards his friend.

He was not trying to joke or tease her but it was a theory that he heard commonly. 

"Doesn't hurt to try..." Suki blushed a bit with a shrug. 

Branch smiled and nodded as he sat back to work on the patients health. Suki came closer to the techno trolls side as she examined her. She couldn't help but feel a tad bit bad for them. They were adorned in cast and bandages as they laid still. Her mother was a victim of Black mist as well. She saw her mother suffer from the toxic poison gas. How did they even come into contact with Black mist? It was as rare as it was dangerous! 

"Would you mind if I shared a story?" Suki only got a nodded of approval as she smiled.


	16. Time passes

Branch stared at the king as he came through the heavy doors. The Purple titan of a troll flinched in pain as he shut the heavy steel. They collapsed on the bed sending Branch flying. Branch quickly grabbed a medical kit from the bathroom. Synth looked to have been beaten to a pulp. The troll sat up remove his armor as Branch scrambled up beside him. Synth groaned as he felt little hands poke around him. On reflex he shoved the little troll from his side with a grunt. 

"Im fine!" Synth spoke through clenched teeth as his word's seared in pain.

He nearly doubled into himself as he hissed in pain. Branch once more climbed up the bed this time more slowly. Synth in pain just simply breathed as little hands were on him again. He watched disheartened as he was patched up. A few soldiers had nerve to think they could overthrow him as master general! They put up a good fight and fought a bit dirty. He fought dirtier and wound up with a few less soldiers to deal with. The little rodent might think twice about him when he is called to clean it up. What would his family think that he was so weak that he needed band aids. He frowned in thought of not being able to toughen it out. He tried to throw off the troll again only to still from a flash of pain. Branch meanwhile was lost in thought as he examined Synth's body. The troll was littered with scars and bruises! There were cuts that had grown use to infection and some that still bled. Branch hurriedly began to apply treatment wherever he could. Around an hour passes by when Branch finishes. Branch was left with questions and no answers as to why a King didn't seek medical attention. He wanted to ask he really did but nothing came up. Memory of not but a few weeks ago he had been beaten by this very troll. A little over a month this very troll was also the one to kidnap him! Yes he had helped him but that didn't mean he wasn't scared! If the troll felt like it he could easily wring his neck! At that Branch carefully backed away from him. 

Branch watched as the other king came in late at night. Synth wasn't around and was training a few new soldiers that day. He kept silent as they mumbled tiredly as they scrolled on a tablet. The king sat on the bed for hour's. He was obviously tired yet he wouldn't fall asleep. Trollex could never fall asleep without his mate. And with the fact that he's gonna be busy for a few day's ment he wouldn't. His troops think they had found the dew drop flower branch needed for his sister. However there were a few set backs as to progressing for the troll strings. One troop needed back up as the funk tribe have been interfering a bit. The King read off the tablet tiredly swiping every now and again. Just a few more day's and he can get rid of the pest beside him. The Gray skin was still there just gently rubbing it's eggs outer shell. It was almost fully blue now..... Did that mean it was gonna hatch soon! Trollex grumbled in irritation at the thought of another pop troll on this ship. The two on it were enough! And seeing how close the two are it was likely there egg... Something for some unknown reason made Trollex even angrier. 

"S-sir?" A stutter caught his attention.

"Why don't you rest you seem tired?" Pale blue eye's looked at him from the foot of the bed. 

A pathetic thing to do in all honesty. Like he couldn't just get up and grab him in seconds. The troll had been weakened tremendously here. He was covered in bandages though they have been disappearing. Dull bruises started to fade away as he was under his protection. 

"None of your Business!" He snapped harshly at him seeing him back up further. 

The troll hushed once more as he held his unborn closer. A silence filled the room heavily as they both turned toward their own duties. Did the little troll think he was stupid? If he could fall asleep the thing would scurry away! That or try to kill him in his sleep! Trollex got a wicked idea and sat the tablet down. He pretended to go to sleep as he watched him through cracked eye's. He waited awhile for him to do anything. The troll sat there with his egg after awhile. Finally assuming he was asleep he moved to go to bed himself. It wasn't much but it did help him trust the little troll slightly. Enough however to allow him to fall asleep eventually


	17. Bliss

She listened to her talk for a few day's now and she couldn't stop. She would tell her stories and fond memories from beside her. Her voice held raw emotion from every scene she drew for her. She didn't know she was awake mentally. She could hear everything that went around her even in the coma. She couldn't see her but she felt her very presence. She was friends with that new doctor her brother had fetched. Apparently he would be working on her from now on. He was sweet and all but she liked her company better. The door opened and she was ready to here his voice. A moment of silence when she could feel her company's hand tightened on hers. She was confused as to when the door shut quickly. 

"No... No please!" Her voice pleaded with fear. 

What was going on? Who was in the room with them? Why was Her companion afraid of the new comer? She felt her anger rise as whoever it was was scaring Suki! Suki had been nothing but kind to her as she came to visit daily! 

"Oh! Hush now dearie we wouldn't want to wake up the dear Princess~." The new voice was to sweet to be true. 

That wasn't Branch's voice! Who in the seven seas was that? Bliss felt her heart break as Suki screamed from beside her. She felt nothing but heated rage at the new comer. She felt angry at herself as all she could do was lay there! Suki screamed and pleaded as she flat out begging for them to stop. Noise was all that filled the room to only fuel the fire.

By the time it was over it felt like an eternity. The sick eel of a troll simply left the room leaving Suki alone. She broken hearted laid there listening to her. Suki crying from somewhere in the room. If she wasn't in this stupid state she could go over and comfort her. She could have stopped him and killed him for the oceans sake! But she was in this stupid state and all she could do was listen....

Branch open the door only to drop everything in hand. Curled up on the floor Suki was crying. He rushed over to her only to want to throw up. How did they get pass the pad lock! Suki was supposed to be safe here yet it happened again! He quickly pulled her in close as she sobbed into his shoulder. 

Branch had Suki cleaned up and patched up before he sent her to Tidal. The old shark was released as well and would watch over Suki. He sighed and sniffled himself for his friend as he sat back to work. But something caught his eye's before he could begin today's check up. The Princess's hands were bawled into tight fist unlike before..... Was She angry about what had happened too?


	18. Small talk

Branch held in a small vile up to his face as he walked to his patients room. Quickly putting in the code he opened up the door. The familiar sight of her laying still felt odd to day. He came to her side unwrapping her arms after he had washed his hands. Once the arm's came into view as he readied the needle. Trollex's troops had found the flowers miraculously. He quickly had turned them into the antidote under Trollex's steady gaze. He had watched him with a murderous intent as he made it. Branch took a deep breathe as he aligned the needle with a black vein. He gently inserted the small portion of the golden liquid into her system. It was a tad bit more but than that he would give to a pop troll but given her species she needed the bigger dosage. Any where with black veins visible he had to give her a shot. Once he had finished with her opposite arm he was about to take his leave. A hand of iron grasped him however just as he was about to take his leave. The hand grasped him far more than it should have in her state of condition. He tried to pry her fingers open but that's when it happened. She sat up in a violent motion towards him. As she moved the sheet over her eye's fell as chords were torn some pulling the machines from be side her. Toxic green eyes met his with a steel gaze. 

When Trollex's alarm went off he raced to her room. She couldn't be gone not yet! The little blue brat was to blame he knew it! He let him give her the antidote and now this. The alarm was for when or if she ever flatline on the ship. He raced to her room Synth by his side till they reached their door. Synth instead continued to race to find the blur troll. Trollex stepped inside to see his sister unhooked from the machines. Her breathing machine gone as she laid on the bed. She was still as she looked away from him.

"Bliss..." The king only lit up in shock to when she slowly turned to him. 

"Hey bro... God Almighty that hurt...." The princess joked when she realized something.

"Get him! Get him now! Synth's gonna kill Branch I know it!" Bliss said hurriedly wide eyed weakly at her brother.

Branch was on his way to fetch Suki for bliss. The newly awoken princess asked for her immediately. When he asked about fetching her brother she simply said no. That's when Branch heard it coming from behind him. The loud whistle that he knew far to well by now. He felt it before he saw it as he flew down the hallway. He slid on the floor as his lungs forgotten how to function. His head was dizzy as he tried to recollect himself from the hit. Before he could he felt another numbing powerful blow. He hit his head against the wall of the hallway when he saw him. Branch felt himself trembling in fear as he looked at him. Synth fully adorned in armour seething in rage. His eye's seemingly were unfocused as they dangerously burned. Branch pressed himself against the wall seeing him. He felt another blow that had him doubling over in pain when he was left begging for death. 

Branch was found beaten up and bloodied when Suki came by at the same time Trollex pulled away his mate. She was crying by his side as she gently shook him. Desperately she quickly began searching for a pulse of any kind.


	19. ...........

Branch woke up once more quickly realizing where he was. He was back in his room! His egg in his grasp when he noticed it. His chest was wet and soaked in a liquid. He nearly cried out when he saw it when he placed a kiss on the blue egg. He was producing the milk his baby was gonna need! That ment his egg was hatching soon! 

Branch quickly threw off the shirt when he felt the egg move in his hold. He held the egg closely as he watched the egg. Little cracks began to form in its shell started become deeper. Finally the egg bursted open leaving behind the little figure of the newborn. Bright blue skin with pale blue almost white hair greeted his eyes. The child mewed in his hold as they opened their eyes. A familiar blue stared deeply into his own. 

"Hello baby...." Branch tiredly said as he gave the child a kiss. 

The child mewed in response of his touch as he brought the child to his chest. Sniffling his chest the child latched on. Branch teared up in joy to see his child drink from him. Once they had their fill came the question. 

"What do I do with him?"

He couldn't bring him to work around the ship but the newborn needed him! At that very moment the door opened to reveal a pink body. Suki ran to the bedside of her friend as he cradled his child. 

"Omg he's beautiful!" Suki cried for the newborn son as he rested in his father's hold. 

Branch chuckled as he sat up cradling his son. He was worried he wouldn't produce milk for his child. With everything going on he didn't think he would! 

"What are you going to name him?" Suki asked when she was allowed to hold the baby. 

Branch hummed at the thought of naming his son.

"I'll name him Brier...." Branch said as he kissed his sun once more after he put his shirt on.

"Can we let her see him?" Suki asked excitedly as she held him. 

Branch nodded slowly as he stood up he realized then that he had been patched up. He'll ask Suki about it later as she lead the way to the princess's room. Branch cowered every step of the way as he held his son. Any techno they passed by stared directly at him and the child. When they made it to the door a small wave of relief came over him. Bliss smiled happily when she saw Suki come in. Her eye's however blew open at the little blue bundle of joy wrapped in a white blanket caught her eye.

"It happened?" Bliss gasped as Branch came closer to her. 

The child's wide eyes looked at her curiosity clear as day. Bliss mentally screamed when he cooed at her in confusion. That was when the door opened to their surprise revealing two other's. Trollex and Synth didn't expect for Branch to be up just yet. Nor did they count on his egg hatching any time soon. The child looked up to the two King's not making a peep. Sensing it's father's fear as they backed away with the child in tow. That was something that clearly annoyed trollex as he frowned. Synth staid back after having savagely attacked the troll twice now. If his folks were alive they would be screaming storms on him. How many times was he gonna do this? The troll cowered in the very presence of either of them. 

"May I see the child?" The question was out of the blue.

Branch looked up horrified at king Trollex as he asked for his child. He gulped in fear of what could happen as the Kings gaze sharpened. Gingerly he was passed the child with gazes fixed on him. He inspected the child as they looked up at him in return. They chirped in his hold as they then reached for his heart. The child was quickly given back to the father with a distasteful look.


	20. Strings

Branch was once again cleaning the throne room of the ship. With Bliss getting better he was released from Trollex's and Synth's room and started back on his previous duties. Trollex was in the throne room on the throne as he multitask. He was working on some of the work and keeping an eye on the little troll. Throughout the time the little thing has been here he's actually been warming up some of the trolls. He's noticed that not as many soldiers had been hitting him. Sure it was a small portion yet it was still a portion. Even when he had him locked away in his room he couldn't help but worm his sugar sweet way to them. He had helped him and Synth on different occasions with small and large task. But as time went on it seems that sugar coated behavior started to chip away. Especially the last beating he had received from Synth when they thought he killed Bliss. He's been more jumpy lately and now that child was born. The child looked like its father at least and not whoever mated the little rodent. When the door flew open to reveal Synth he smiled slightly at his lover. However that smile only grew as his mate presented him an orange string. He took it within his hands and gave it a strong tug. He watched in satisfactory as the string was then placed in his trident. Along his tridents shaft was gem like containers that held all the strings in. He then turned to Branch with a wicked grin as he pointed the weapon at him. Branch gulped as he kept his gaze on the weapon fearful of what it could do. The King came closer to him and pointed the trident at him. The weapon hummed to life as beamed in the King's hand. 

Branch gasped and scream as he fell to the floor in tears. King Trollex didn't let up however when he sent another shock wave through him. He watched in sadistic pleasure as the troll cried out. A powerful electrical wave burned Branch's body as it tore through him. It hurt so much as he tried to get away. Trollex laughed as he made the attempt as he swung for another time.

Branch was sent across the floor as the aftershocks of the electricity roamed his body. Branch trembled in pain when he was lifted up with a whimper. He met Synth's eye's as they met his eyes with a darkened look.

"What do you think im gonna do with the strings little one?" Trollex asked the troll he held to his body enjoying it. 

"Y-y-your g-gonna-" Branch could barely speak as he trembled from the painful shock he received. 

Synth smiled from behind the two as he pinched Branch's cheek. 

"Save your breathe~" Synth said with a foreign tone and purr.

Trollex chuckled as they moved slowly through the halls of the ship. He enjoyed seeing the troll writhe and squirm under his power. He loved Synth's obedience and sworn loyalty too. He loved the absolute control he had over the two. Synth watched as Branch back arched and scream after each shock of electricity. He liked seeing how helpless he was and how much trollex enjoyed the power. 

"Well little one one I have all the strings I'm gonna become the prime leader of all kingdoms. I will make each and everyone of them suffer as they had made us." Trollex said with malice and a cunning edge as they continue to move. 

He had big plans and now that Bliss was awake that ment they can move forward. 

"Your little- lollipop stand has already been destroyed you know that? I've seen the place my self.....your blood is a pain to look at. Almost as disgusting as you~." Synth told the pop troll loving the look he had given him. 

Branch's fave was blown wide in shock as he began to tear up. 

"Don't you worry though the one's we have will be killed in a much less messy way!" Trollex added as he felt Branch trembling worsen as he heard him sniff. 

"Each string does something unique you know? What you felt was the techno strings power. Don't try to cross me again little one understand?" Trollex spoke again this time looking at Branch. 

When the troll didn't respond Trollex growled as Synth got the door. He grabbed the trolls face harshly to peer into his eye's. In fear Branch rushed to say anything. 

"Y-yes m-ma-master." Branch was trying to say majesty but the effect got in the way. 

Trollex smiled at the accidental hiccup as the little troll tried to redeem himself.


	21. Oof

Branch whimpered as he limped slowly down the metallic hall's. His body sore and aching as he moved. 

Branch screamed upon the king entering him. They tore him open and apart to sit fully inside. He teared up in pain as he cried at the burning. One of them put a hand on his stomach only to emphasize the feeling. He was filled with them as he felt them rub against his inside. Branch never once even had a first kiss! It was all to much for him and to soon. Upon opening the door he was thrown onto the bed roughly. Synth got to work on tearing off his shirt as Trollex got his pants.

"P-pl-please....." Branch begged to be freed from them. 

Their iron grips never once let him go as they began to whisper to each other. "Holly... Synth he's tight...." Trollex moaned into his lover's ear. "His skin's so soft..." Synth freely roamed his body. Soon Branch felt them move startling him with a gasp. He felt like they were taking him with them! They stopped just before leaving him completely. They came rushing back in bringing a white flash with them.

Branch fell to his knees as he rounded an empty corner. He got up shaking as he continued on his own. 

Synth felt him tremble as sucked him eager to find out what pop taste like. He looked up to hum at the sight of them above him. They shook as they panted heavily crying. Synth parted with Trollex's lips still savoring the taste in his mouth. The little pop troll panted and trembled with their hands tied between them. The little pop trolls taste was addictive to him. Seeing Trollex's face curl into a smile he knew they thought the same. The little troll had reached his peak five times for them.....surely he wouldn't mind a few more. Synth then planted a kiss on his face feeling his warmth. The blue troll had came undone throughout their playtime. His faced red and yet with swollen lips.

Branch clutched his shoulder with a pained groan. 

Trollex sunk his teeth into his shoulder. Drawing blood from the bite he dug deeper into the pop trolls skin. Branch cried out in pain as the burn traveled. He cried as he was pressed further into the mattress. They didn't stop there movement's as they played with him. They've made sure to not leave any skin left untouched, or marked. 

Branch caught sight of the door as he left the wall. "Nearly there..." He said in a hoarse whisper.

Branch could only take it all when they came. They filled him to the brim as a cold washed over him. It left Branch gasping and shaking to their pleasure. They would speak to him in his ear's but he was to far away to make them out. If they didn't fill him they coated him in it if they could. He felt so full of them both as they chased their peaks continuously. They didn't care how many peaks or ledges they sent him too.

Branch shook as the cold water ran over him as he bathed. He scrubbed it all away with tears as he sniffed..

Branch woke up after hour's of being played and chased with. He teared up when he did in horror with a silent cry. They had taken away his innocence.... They took his freedom, confidence, happiness, his home and now his innocence. What more will they take? He screamed at the thought mentally as he escaped their bed in shame. 

Branch slid into the bed taking the child from a sleeping Suki. The child stirred awake in his grasp. They whimpered and Branch knew what they needed. He held the child close to his bare chest to feed them. He held his shoulder with a free hand in fear of what was to come. Waves never mentioned what a white mark ment...


	22. Yandere

Branch was mopping the floor quietly watching the mops end as he cleaned the floor. His son was with Tidal as he and Suki organised the library. He smiled at the thought as he continued with his work. A slight wave of pain ran through his stomach. His breathe hitched slightly as he continued. 

"Branch.... A white mark means your pregnant.." Tidal had told him earlier today. 

Branch was lost in thought since then as he worked. Suki doesn't know but she'll find out eventually. The mark was bright against his skin as it sat on his shoulder. His first born not even a month old yet he was pregnant already. The worse part was by the two King's who's life probably revolves around murder. At least Bliss was 'normal' and hadn't shown sign of homicidal behavior.... 

Suki was walking down the hall's of the ship swiftly by her self. Branch had Brier at the moment ans Tidal had something to do. So she was on her way to go visit Bliss. The techno princess was really sweet and gentle. She was fun and interesting to talk to as well! It amazed her that she was awake the whole time and could hear her! It was a little worrying though knowing IT happened in her room. She shivered at the thought in fear of him. He had came for her twice now and it felt like he was everywhere... She no longer wanted to show an inch of her body. She had been used and shamed by him to many times. She could never sleep the same nor would she ever look at herself the same way. With Bliss she felt at least a little normal and a tad bit happier. Suki felt herself be grabbed from behind harshly. A hand found it's way to her mouth as tears fell from her eye's. She threw herself this way and that in a desperate fashion to get away. 

"No! No! No again please!" Suki cried as his hands felt her freely. 

His hot breathe was against her neck as he pushed her against a wall. She cried as she felt him plant his lips against her throat. All she saw was a flash of pink and magenta. On the floor bleeding blue he laud still as she floated above them. Her green eye's glowed as her smile stopped her cold. She dropped her blade in favor to hold her. 

"Don't worry my little guppy~ I won't allow anyone to touch you again~." Her eye's gleamed as she held the little troll.

Suki was stunned silent as she was held against her.


	23. Chaz

Branch walked down the hall's quickly always tugging up the shirt. This was one of the tighter shirts he had. He wasn't ready nor did he want the kings to know. That also went for any techno troll soldier or personal. He was fidgeting the entire time as he made his way. He was on his way to tell bliss and Suki about it. That's when he heard the sound from behind him. The sound crawled it's way into his ear and into his head. His knees gave out and he about fell if it weren't for their arm. Their arm snaked it's way around his waist and upper body. His eye's became heavy when he felt them bring him closer. The music had stopped yet the effect still lingered. He was easily hoisted off the ground and held. His eye's suddenly shut tightly as he brought closer to him. A warm breath fell over his face. Their breathe held a deep scent that made him dizzy. It was heavy and deep soft rumble as they chuckled. 

"Hullo darling~.. Why aren't you pretty..."   
They spoke softly in his ear in a husky voice. 

Trollex felt his face twitch at the sight as he strained against the urge. That urge was to go and wring the life out of the jazz bounty hunter. Synth just bout nearly did it himself at the sight. Right there in his lap the jazz troll pet him with gentle stokes and held his small waist. His little frame was limp against the bounty hunter as he slept. Chaz no doubt wanted to try and bargain for him. Trollex didn't know why he was this angry about it. Yes he and Synth mated with the blue imp the night before. It's just his instincts and hormones or what not that made him mad about it. When techno trolls mate even if it was a one night thing they feel protective untill a few days. He felt nothing for the blue imp he's sure of it. 

"Why did you bring him..." Trollex asked with a sharp tone.

The bounty hunter grinned wickedly at the king. 

"If I take the job I wouldn't mind him as payment!" The bounty hunter sung as he slid his hands to the hem of his shirt.

"Not like he's a virgin or anything~" Chaz purred at the sight he saw before.

The flat yet toned stomach was beautiful despite it's ornaments. Dark small bruises of fingers trailed his side's. Bites and scratches screamed for all to see. At the sight of them Synth blush and gulped. He remembered the feel of the pop trolls skin well. He loved the feel of how soft and smooth they were. Between him and Trollex he couldn't feel Trollex as much as he didn't like that really. He remembered the sweet sugar like taste they had as well. Seeing what went down next really upset him however. Chaz lifted up one of the bandaids from their neck to show it off. Branch's neck was purple with bites overlapping each other. The love bites were intertwined with dark hickeys left on him. Before either of them could say anything Chaz did it. He sunk his teeth into a bruised shoulder as rainbow seeped through. 

Branch felt very little at first. Suddenly and rapidly the pain worsened. It burned as he forced his eyes open as it began to throb. A scream came from him as he saw him. They sucked on him eagerly as their grip on him tighten greatly. He felt his hands dig into his hip painfully as he shook. Another hand held his thigh as he felt something. It was hard and big against his backside.


	24. ......

Trollex tore branch from the jazz troll to drop him on the ground. He didn't care for him! What did ot matter if he traded him? 

"You'll get your 'reward' after you get me them!" Trollex spat angrily at the bounty hunter. 

Branch was on the floor in fear at the thought. He was being traded to the troll as if he was nothing. The red headed troll got up and floated to him. He put a finger under his chin and with the biggest smirk. 

"I accept the job... I'll see you soon my beauty~" they chuckled evilly at Branch's face as he teared up.

Trollex scoffed as the troll left his ship. He looked down at the slave on the floor with a disgusted look. 

"Go on! Get!" He barked at them sending them running. 

He then turned to his mate as they came up to him. He grabbed Synth by his waist and pulled him close. Synth gasped as he felt his love color his throat. 

"That little-" Trollex grumbled angrily his ear as he casted a breath over Synth's gills. 

Synth shuddered under the bigger troll as he blushed. He bout screamed when he felt his mate's teeth graze his scales. The door opened catching both their attention. 

Branch held his sleeping son close to his chest. He had finished feeding him and just finished rocking him. He gasped loudly however as he sat down quickly. Holding his son carefully he rubbed his stomach. He hasn't gotten a baby bump yet it already hurts. Instead of a dull wave he was met with painful throbbing. He shook as the pain subsidies when he heard the whistle. He held his baby closer in fear as they sounded angry. When he heard the at the door he put his son in the makeshift crib. The two King's entered his room raging furious. He had no time to react when he was met with a backhand. He was sent backwards holding his face as it let off painful stings. 

"YOU LITTLE-! WHERE IS IT!" Trollex yelled at the cowering frame bellow them. 

Branch looked up with teary eyes of fear from the floor. 

"W-where is what?" Branch tried only to raised of the ground. 

He choked as Synth wrapped his hands around his throat. Seeing Synth wind his arm back Branch Quickly covered his stomach. It wasn't enough to stop the powerful blow. It sent all the air out of him

Branch was limp against the floor as his son cried in the crib. The kings towered over him looking over their work. Trembling Branch was beaten to a pulp bleeding all over himself. His clothes torn this way and that revealing his body. Gray skin was littered in the evidence against the kings. Bruises over fingers and bite marks roamed his body outlining his now bleeding wounds. Trailing from his mouth was vomit mixed in blood. He had vomited twice from the pain and hits. Branch cried silently as he saw Trollex move to the bed. He tried to reach out to him to stop him. Synth saw his attempt and pressed his fin onto his hand. Trollex reached the crying child who had been crying for it's father. It looked up at him and sniffed quieting down a bit. 

Trollex studied the child as the child did the same through watery eye's. He turned away from them with a blade in hand. He marched back to the limp body of the silent troll. Synth moved out of the way as his mate picked them up. He held them by their throat as they dangled in place. Trollex raised the knife with a smirk when synth grabbed the trolls shoulder. That's when Trollex saw it too dropping his knife. The white spiral left on his shoulder revealed to them. Trollex then realized just how limp Branch had gone. Pulling him close no longer holding them by the throat he felt for a pulse. He couldn't find one as he scanned glassed eye's. The body was cold and limp in his hold as Synth came to him as well. 

What had they done....


End file.
